What Would I Do Without You?
by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: She could see the shadow of the Ratsetu approaching fast. Chizuru looked around to see if there was anyway for her to escape without being detected, but she could find no way out, all she could do is hope that this monster would not find her.


**Two stories written in four days! YAY, but I have to apologies if you are reading any of my other stories. "The Other Side" should be updated soon as I have the chapter nearly done. So I will work on that before I work on the next chapters of "Time Heals Pain" and "Double Means Trouble" I will try update as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**What Would I Do Without You?-**

There was little light left from the sinking sun as he slowly fell behind the tall mountains in the distance. In the dusky hours of the evening Heisuke and Chizuru walked along the dirt road which had a row of buildings on each side. Some were houses and some where stalls which were currently being cleared of their goods until the new day.

The Shinsengumi were in this town after getting information that Koudou Yukimura, Chizuru's father, had been seen in this town lately. Heisuke and Chizuru had been for the past few days searching, but as of yet they had no luck in finding him.

Heisuke sighed, "This doesn't look promising."

"Can we just look for a little bit longer, Heisuke-kun?" Chizuru quietly asked.

"I think the best thing to do is to split up and meet back here in...an hour?" Heisuke thought out loud.

Chizuru muttered a quiet "Thank you." and bowed before hurrying off down the street.

"Be careful!" Heisuke called after her. He then smiled to himself as he watched her run off.

**x-X-x-An hour later-x-X-x**

Chizuru hurried down a narrow ally looking for her father, but also looking for Heisuke as she was now lost. Somehow while she was on her search she had lost track where she was and she wondered into an unknown part of the town. A shiver ran down her spine as felt a familiar yet unsettling feeling.

Behind her she heard something move towards her. Without even looking behind her her legs started to move before her to brain could register what she was doing. She was running so fast that she didn't see the rubble on the ground and she tripped over it and slammed into the ground, using her hands to break her fall. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the inedible end. But instead she felt a small fury creature rub up against her. She opened her eyes to see a black cat with bright yellow eyes. Chizuru sighed with relief. She then got to her feet but when she turned around she saw the fimular glowing of red eyes and let out a scream and started running.

Heisuke was waiting patiently for Chizuru at the street where he said to for them to meet up. He was starting to worry because she was half an hour late and it was not like Chizuru to be this late and there was no sign of her turning up any time soon. He shuffled his feet on the ground, kicking up some fine dust that was on the street. And then, off in the distance he heard a high pitched scream. "Chizuru!" Heisuke yelled and he ran towards the scream.

Chizuru was now huddled behind a large wooden barrel. She could see the shadow of the Ratsetu approaching fast. Chizuru looked around to see if there was anyway for her to escape without being detected but she could find no way out, all she could do is hope that this monster would not find her. She rested her head back against the barrel. She just assumed that there was water in it or something that would weigh it down, but she didn't expect it to be empty. When she leaned back the barrel tipped over making aloud crashing noise.

The Ratsetu turn it's towards her and made his way towards were the noise came from and when he spotted her, his eyes glinted with blood lust and he grinned, which showed all of his sharp teeth.

Chizuru eyes widened in horror, as she saw the Ratsetu raise his sword. She flinched and squinted her eyes shut. Then she heard the clashing of two swords. She opened her eyes slowing and she saw Heisuke fighting the Ratsetu. "Heisuke-kun." She said quietly.

Heisuke turned his head slight to look back at her and gave her one of his goofy grins. He unsheathed both of his katanas and gracefully stepped forward, swinging down the right blade towards the Ratsetu. It dodged the right blade but was not fast enough to escape the left as it came at it from the side, cutting a large gash on the side of his abdomen. The Ratsetu moved backwards to get some distance between them before charging towards Hisuke. He swung his katana only to have it blocked but Heisuke's left blade before it could do any damage.

Heisuke used the right blade to stab the Ratsetu in the shoulder and he used the blade to tear away the flesh and caused a huge gash across his collar bone. The Ratsetu stumbled back, weakened and his movements slowed down. The Ratsetu charged towards him, blood gushing out from the wounds but he took no notice of them...unable to feel the pain. He came at such a speed that Heisuke was barely able to Dodge it and the Ratsetu was able to cut a shallow gash in his arm. Heisuke retaliated quickly, swiping the blade at full force that he was able to knock the monster off it's feet. Without any hesitation he stood above the white haired monster and brought his blade down towards it's neck, slicing through it's flesh and muscle until the head rolled away from the body, a pool of blood flooding out of the wound and onto the dusty ground.

Heisuke cleaned his swords of the blood and sheathed them. He walked over to Chizuru and offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her up, but then she noticed the cut on his arm. "Heisuke-kun! "You're injured!"

"It's only a scratch,. there's no need to worry about it" he reassured her.

She tore off some of her robe for a make shift bandage. "But still..." She wrapped the bandage around the injury.

"Thank you, Chizuru-chan." he smiled at her.

Chizuru blushed, "W-we should get back."

Heisuke nodded in agreement. Chizuru walked ahead of him so when Heisuke came up behind her and suddenly wrapped his arms around her slim frame she was surprised. "What would I do without you?" He whispered into her ear causing Chizuru to turn a deep shade of red and unable to say anything. He then grabbed her by the hand and dragged her with him to meet up with the other members of the Shinsengumi.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Me-Yay my second Shinsengumi story.**

**Heisuke-Who you going to write next?**

**Me- I hope a Shinpachi story.**

**_Shinpachi_****- Me?**

**Me-Yep.**

**Shinpachi-Cool.**

**Everyone in the Shinsengumi- Please review.**


End file.
